The present disclosure relates to detection and isolation of faults in power conversion and distribution systems.
In electrical power conversion and distribution systems, the measurement of currents and power levels of the electrical wiring is often desirable for protection of the system and connected equipment, and to ensure safety in the event of a failure. In many aircraft systems, for example, the quality of the electrical power is critical for flight controls and for electrically driven hydraulic pumps. Internal faults can cause loss of power, or unacceptable degraded power quality to these flight critical systems. Effective protection functions within the power conversion and distribution systems improve flight safety by the prevention or minimization of the effect of electrical faults. Rapid detection and isolation/segregation of short circuit faults are desirable due to the localized heating and potential damage that high current or arcs can cause.